


The Rich Boy and His Ragdoll Cat

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Animal tails, M/M, Millionare AU, Omega Verse, Only Applies to Pets, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owner!Iwaizumi, Pet!Oikawa, Pet-Hybrids AU, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: The story of how a rich lonely business man finds himself getting a 'defective' hybrid.





	The Rich Boy and His Ragdoll Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

Probably one of the most annoying things from being from a well-known, well-off family:

People only ever wanted Hajime for his money.

In his dating experiences, relationships usually became one big gamble for him; typically with him betting all of his cards on the wrong color and losing a little cash in the process. It wasn’t like he hated it, sometimes it was fun to go around doing different things with different people and having a little fun in the process. But Hajime wasn’t a fan of being faked to just because he had a ton of money in his bank accound and he definitely wasn’t interested in a leech as his significant other—honestly, he wasn’t even interested in trying to find someone _significant;_ marriage to him was as foreign of a concept as getting his family to all be in a room at the same time.

 It just wasn’t happening.

He had plenty of offers, sure. Lots of attractive and equally as wealthy people asking for his hand, some of them being sent his way by his own mother who had a hankering for him to be wedded off all of a sudden. It really wasn’t his interest though, even with how charming and how good of potential partners his mother insisted they could be.

Iwaizumi was a young bachelor and intended to keep it that way. His father didn’t seem to care either, just jokingly telling him to let loose and get some occasionally so he wasn’t always so wound up all the time.

Easier said than done, in his opinion.

In his twenty-three years of age, the young Iwaizumi was far from being a virgin. He’d had sex quite a few times, with a partner or three, but always in a relationship during those few times he did let himself “get some”—excluding the one time he and his buddy Kuroo took a trip to Prague for Kuroo’s twentieth birthday and…well, somethings were better left in secret.

Moral of the story: Hajime wasn’t a man for random hook-ups and he also wasn’t very suited for relationships.

Though he swore he’d go _crazy_ if his hand continued to be his only companion in the bedroom.

Which is probably how the millionaire bachelor found himself inside the gigantic lobby of an twelve-story building of a company that his uncle was currently the head CEO of, staring at one of the handy brochures on the front desk and wondering how rude it would be to just split before his uncle arrived down to greet him, especially after reading the details of his business in the little booklet.

_[Here at PARTICEPS™ we are excited to bring to you our top of the line, incredible scientific breakthrough: Pet-hybrids or, more commonly known as, pet companions, a genetically master piece that PARTICEPS™ takes a very careful amount of time and care into tailoring so that we may provide for you a perfect companion to suit all of your needs. With our team of highly skilled geneticist, PARTICEPS™ offers the ability to modify a companion to an owner’s specific tastes…]_

The spikey-haired man closes the brochure, not interested in reading on any further. He was fully aware of what went on in this business of his uncle’s, had seen a few of the companies “tasteful” creations before, some of which roamed around his own family home, his mother and father needing to own a few to flaunt their status naturally.

What he can’t understand is how he managed to let his old man and uncle convince him into coming for a visit today, especially after _months_ of worming his way out of getting pushed into purchasing something he didn’t even need really. (Or he does know, but doesn’t want to admit to it.)

Just before he can even consider making a break for the automatic doors though, a loud voice is suddenly booming across the lobby, calling to him with a fond laugh. “Hajime! It’s good to see you my boy!”

The younger Iwaizumi straightens up, giving his uncle his business smile when he turns to greet him.

“Hello uncle.” He greets, extending a hand out for the shorter man to shake.

His Uncle Shiro just lets out another bellowing laugh, bypassing his hand and going straight into a hug, making Hajime stumble before he is awkwardly patting his uncle on the back.

“It’s been too long, son. I thought this old man was going to keel over before I finally got you in here to see the place.”

Hajime gives him a tight smile, “Been busy with work, uncle. You know Pops doesn’t just let my time going away willingly.”

“Yes, yes. My older brother has always been such a stickler for getting the job done. It’s a wonder you can stay so fit and young looking all cooped up in that office every day.”

Hajime tries to open his mouth to give a compliment in return, but his uncle just talks over him, keeping on with what he has to say. “I’m so thrilled I was able to convince your father to let us trade in business, gives me every reason to take you around and show you all my new toys.”

His uncle gives him a wink and Hajime has to refrain from cringing at the liberal use of ‘toys’. He had business to conduct after all.

“Enough chitchat, come with me Hajime. I want to show you something that my team has just cooked up.”

Hajime vaguely wonders if a one-sided conversation constituted as chitchat.

As they begin to walk through to building, his uncle starts to speak to him again, animatedly going on about the newest creation his geneticists created in their lab: a beautiful specimen, as his Uncle Shiro had referred to it as, which was a hybrid mixed with the DNA of a Bengal cat. His uncle makes sure to detail with wild hand motions that while they had created them with a sleek and wild look, the personality was the complete opposite, this pet-hybrid having more of a stoic and calm demeanor—all of the looks without none of the bite. A beautiful cat-hybrid that they were affectionately calling ‘Akaashi’.   

After taking the elevator up to the top floor and turning the corners through several hallways, so many so that Hajime is sure he’d be lost without his uncle’s guidance, they come to a specific room that can only be accessed by keycard. His Uncle Shiro is quick to whip his pass out, letting them into the room without any struggle and extending his arms to gestures at the sight in front of them: a beautiful male looking figure who seemed every bit as human as Hajime was, only with a pair of twitching ears and swishing tail distinguishing him as a hybrid. He’s surrounded by a pair of scientists, writing stuff down on their clipboards, only stopping to give their boss a bow when he walks further into the room.

“Iwaizumi-san, welcome.” They also turn to Hajime and give him a similar greeting, one that he isn’t afraid to return making the two blink at him in well-contained surprise.

His uncle simply bypasses the two, walking straight up to the hybrid who gives him a polite greeting and bow of his own, kneeling slightly when the shorter man reaches to give him a pat on his head.

“Beautiful, isn’t he? Wouldn’t you just love to have this one come home with you?” His uncle marvels, making Hajime shift his vision from where he’d been gazing around the room to where his uncle was still petting across the black, curly tuffs of soft hair, scratching against brownish-orange ears a couple times before bringing his hand back down and letting Akaashi stand back up.

Hajime regards the hybrid, glancing him over as he’d do with any person, and easily being able to admire the beauty in his looks. Those almost cat like eyes return his gaze back and the businessman can just barely distinguish the blue in his orbs. He finds that even though the companion doesn’t make very many expressions, his beautifully sculpted face and permeant stoic looks are still pleasant to look at.

And yet, just how he is with every person in each relationship he’s in and marriage meeting he’s forced into, Hajime just can’t find a click with him, even with him being increasingly more attractive than any person he’s ever laid eyes on.

Beauty isn’t everything he supposes.  

His uncle must take his lengthy pause for his obvious disinterest, clicking his tongue and shaking his head with a sigh. “Ah, just like your father. Can’t seem to find the beauty in the finer things. Ah well, I still have plenty more pets for you to look at, let’s go see if we can find you a suitable companion, yeah? Of course you can always just create your own if you aren’t happy with our selection…”

As his uncle rambles on about the benefits in modifying ones companion, Hajime’s tempted to ask when this became less about business and more about find him a ‘suitable companion’.

He decides to holds his tongue.

The next few hours are spent walking up and down the hallways of this incredibly complex building, much to Hajime and his aching feet’s displeasure. His uncle is adamant though in trying to find Hajime a companion he doesn’t even want, taking him room to room and showing him the different mixes of hybrids, all with cat and dog like features (the only genetically modified traits the company was capable of producing successfully at this time according to his uncle). By the time they come to the last floor that could possibly hold any hybrids, even his uncle is starting to seem a bit exhausted, glancing over at Hajime a few times with a look he can’t quite discern, but, if he had to guess, probably how absolutely nuts he was for saying no to all of these beautiful, exclusive, and highly expensive breeds.

Just as his uncle is moving to push into _another_ room, a sudden piercing ringing from the device in his pocket sounds, saving Hajime as the older man pauses in his movements and quickly slides the phone out of his pocket so he can check the call.

“Oh Hajime, I really need to take this immediately—here, take my card and look around a little more. This will only take a second.”

Without even waiting for his response, his Uncle Shiro shoves the keycard into his hand, turning his back to him without another glance, leaving Hajime completely alone in the long, white hallways of the building.

_Just fucking perfect._ Is the first thing thought that comes to his mind after watching his uncle’s back disappear around the corner.

He looks left and right down the empty stretches, feeling a bit of a chill at how _lifeless_ it was in here—in all of the facility actually. This was probably the quietest place he’d ever visited in his life, which was strange considering the amount of people and hybrids that were held behind all of these closed doors.

Instead of looking around like his uncle instructed, the young man settles on just waiting around for his uncle to return, figuring that it wouldn’t take his uncle too long to finish his call and come back to him. Maybe he could just lie then and say he’d browsed around with nothing catching his interest so he could finally leave this ridiculous place.

But just as he considers squatting down on the ground and resting his tired legs for a moment, he catches the faint sound of a quiet hum, which definitely _doesn’t_ scare the shit out of him, nor does it having him jumping a few feet in the air.

He realizes immediately that it isn’t some ghostly entity trying to come and haunt him when the sound doesn’t stop its tune. It becomes almost like a beacon in the deafening silence and without another thought or anything better to do, Hajime slowly finds himself following this particular sound, interest piqued when he finds that in only grows louder in volume as he gets closer and closer. He turns one corner and is met with the same door on the hinges on each room in this facility, but somehow it feels different to him compared to all the others—a sudden sensation of excitement and wonder builds up within him.

He peeks into the window, noticing a lone figure in the room, an obvious hybrid just by the sight of his dark brown ears, a shade darker than his fluffy chocolate hair, laying on its back and tossing a ball up and down, humming loudly to a tune that didn’t sound familiar to him. Hajime wonders if it was one that even existed—where hybrids even allowed to listen to music here?

He stares a bit more, noticing that while this hybrid was dressed just like all of the others—in a pair of cheeky panties and matching bra set, this one pastel blue for this particular cat-hybrid—there was something more increasingly attractive about seeing this particular companion in all of its barely covered glory. Green eyes sweep over the pale milky skin of a well-toned body, admiring curves that were just enough to be pleasant but subtle and not overly exaggerated like some of the other breeds he’d seen.

He’s so caught up in view this strange little pet, the twinkling bells of laughter that sound almost make him jump out of his shoes (again).

“Enjoying watching me, pervert~?” A high, teasing voice questions, ball ceasing to be thrown as the companion easily catches it, turning their head so Hajime can lock onto big, caramel eyes.

There is a mischievous smile pulling at the corners of the pet’s lips and Hajime doesn’t think he’s ever been so attracted and so annoyed at the same time in his life.

“I’m not a pervert.” He replies gruffly, voice a little shot from hardly speaking over the course of the day.

The now obvious male cat-hybrid rolls over on to his stomach, resting his chin in the palm of his hands and keeping those lips quirked at him. “Ah, but who else than a pervert stands around watching a gorgeous hybrid through their room window?”

Hajime can’t help but snort— _attitude and an ego? Is this hybrid for real?_

But somehow, even though he’s slightly miffed at being teased, there is something in that high tone of voice and carefully thought out words that he finds strangely…endearing? Definitely more comforting than those silent, almost submissive breeds he’d encountered today.

He liked the look of fight in this one’s eye.

“You seem pretty full of it there…?” Hajime finds himself returning, pausing only when he realizes he didn’t have a way to call the hybrid by.

The pet lets out another little hum. “Kitten or companion is fine.”

Hajime’s brows furrow slightly, “But your name…?”

The cat-hybrid shrugs. “I don’t have one.”

The young man finds himself blinking several times at this information, not fully comprehending because _didn’t the first pet I met have one?_

As if reading his mind, the pet easily answers his silent question. “Only special pets get nicknames, Iwa-chan, I expected an educated, business man like yourself to pay more attention to that.”

Hajime finds himself sputtering at the sound of such a childish nickname, glaring at the pet through the window of the door. “For one, I’m new to this whole ‘pet’ business and two, don’t call me that, dumbass.”

After a pause he tacks on, “How did you know my name anyways?”

The semi-annoying pet lets out a laugh that only serves to rile the man outside his door even more, “Oh Iwa-chan, being new is no excuse to not research the company beforehand, didn’t they teach you that in business man school? Also, good comeback by the way, I can almost feel the sting off of that first-grade insult.”

Hajime grits his teeth, tempted to call him dumbass once again. He pointedly ignores the blatant bait to get a raise out of him, repeating his question that the pet he hadn’t answered. “How did you know my name, _kitten?”_

The shining glint in the hybrids eye doesn’t go unmissed by him and it only takes Hajime a second to realize, _this guy is having fun with this._

The fact that he was too goes without saying.

“When you have a bunch of weird guys in lab coats come into your room and tell you to behave because the bosses nephew is coming for a visit, it’s not that hard to put two and two together. I have to admit though that you’re a lot nicer on the eyes than the other visitors he’s brought around. I don’t think I can stand to see another wrinkly face in my window again.”

A smirk stretches across his face when he adds: “Though, you look just as constipated as they do. You might want to stop being so grumpy or you’re going to get early wrinkles and I won’t find you as good looking anymore.”

“As if I need your approval for my looks.” Hajime quickly throws back, making the pet laugh once again.

He feels those caramel eyes browsing over him, his face only considering that his profile was only visable through the small window. “You’re pretty strange, rich boy. Funny, but strange—or maybe you’re just funny looking and I’m getting it confused.”

“You just said I was good looking!”

The pet shrugs, “Not like it matters, it’s all in the personality anyways.”

Hajime balks a little at that, not quite expecting that from the mouthy cat. He shakes it off quickly though, biting back with, “Sucks for you then seeing as you have such a shitty one.”

“Oh, now that was just _mean,_ Iwa-chan!”

It’s Hajime’s turn to laugh this time.

Just as he finds himself opening his mouth to tease the bratty pet even more, he suddenly hears a flurry of loud steps coming from down the hall and he turns just in time to see his uncle coming around the corner, looking relieved when he finds him.

“Sorry about that!” He apologies immediately as he walks up closer to Hajime, giving him a matching smile to go with it. “I’ve been waiting for that call for a week now and I just couldn’t afford to miss it.”

Hajime nods his head, completely understanding. “It’s okay, I probably would have done the same.”

His Uncle Shiro pats him hard on the shoulder, giving him a brighter smile as he tried to peek over his shoulder, now to see into the window behind him. “I heard you laughing all the way down the hall, find one that caught your eye finally, eh?”

Before Hajime can even open his mouth to respond, that same mouthy, high-pitch voice is ringing out. “Oh I’m sure he’d _love_ to take me home, boss.”

Hajime watches with a confused look as his uncle’s face quickly morphs into a less than pleased expression. There is a tug at his shoulder and the young Iwaizumi is surprised to find his uncle trying to steer him away.

“Come on, son. That’s one of our defective hybrids. Poor thing didn’t come out as short and petite as the rest of them. His attitude is something obnoxious too, he’s already been shipped back twice. There are plenty more better quality breeds for you to look at, a little more expensive but definitely worth more than that ragdoll behind you—his cat breed is a fitting name, honestly.”

“Money is just a superficial thing,” a slightly more subdue voice comes from the room, “more expensive doesn’t mean better quality.”

Those words have Hajime stopping right in his tracks of where his uncle was trying to drag him away, making him stare back at the window with something he can only describe as awe.

He’s not sure what motivates him more, his uncle’s complete dismissal of the pet or the kitten’s sudden change in tone, completely different from that lively lit he’d been teasing him with for the short time he’s interacted with him, a noticeable curl of sadness and obvious anxiety riddled in those words that he wasn’t a fan of.

But without hesitation, Hajime goes back up to the window, ignoring his uncle’s protests as he stares a very shocked pet-hybrid in the eye.

“I want him.” He tells them both firmly.

 

And Hajime didn’t realize how much those words would end up changing his life that day.


End file.
